A major goal of the Clinical Trials Network (CTN) is enhancement of the adoption and implementation of substance abuse treatment innovations. This project would focus primarily on CTN impact through the measurement of variations in adoption behavior and other organizational changes within treatment organizations that are and are not affiliated with the CTN. Non-CTN treatment organizations are made up of two national samples of treatment centers, one comprised of privately funded centers and the other comprised of publicly funded centers. While examining CTN impact, we would make comparisons of adoption behavior in Privately Funded Centers as well as Publicly Funded Centers. We would also make comparisons of the dynamics of adoption behavior across these private and public funding types, both within and outside the CTN. The study would focus upon CTN-affiliated treatment center adoption differences relative to the diffusion strategies, structure and staffing of the eleven Regional Research and Training Centers. At the level of individual centers, explanations of differences in adoption and implementation of innovations include 5 facets of treatment programs' Organization and Management: Organizational Structure, Performance, Clientele; Leadership, Entrepreneurship and Leader Communication; Orientations and Attitudes of Clinical Staff Toward Innovations; Internal Organizational Culture; and possibly an independent set of measures of External Culture. Finally, there are 5 treatment centers that are in our longitudinal study sample which are also affiliated with the CTN for which we have 7 years of longitudinal data on change and development in these centers. These will be the subject of Intensive Case Studies of organizational change and adoption behavior.